


十九岁

by annyjierry



Category: X玖少年团
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annyjierry/pseuds/annyjierry
Relationships: 光凡
Kudos: 2





	十九岁

12月15日 one night in Beijing  
夏之光把郭子凡翻过去，左手把他的双手禁锢在他的腰窝，右手捏住他的后颈，俯身下去，在郭子凡耳边轻声呵气：“凡凡今天不乖。” 说完咬住他耳朵上的软肉：“他碰你这了吗？”嘴唇向下巡游，略过锁骨，狠狠地吸了一口，在洁净无瑕的肩窝处留下红色印记，“还是这里？”  
郭子凡想反抗，可是铺天盖地的信息素袭来，且越来越浓烈，让他出口的反抗声变成了呻吟。  
“凡凡，舒服么？”嘴唇吻上振翅欲飞的蝴蝶骨。  
郭子凡心里清楚夏之光发什么疯。只是没想到Alpha的占有欲会如此强烈，情欲被挑起，却得不到纾解，生理性泪水很快盈满眼眶，他勉力抬起头，往后深深地看了一眼，撞进了Alpha的眼眸，风暴来临之前看似平静实则波涛汹涌黑色的海面。他的爱人带着海洋的危险气息，将他吞噬  
Alpha继续在背后做乱，禁锢郭子凡后颈的手紧了紧，嘴唇触碰到塌陷的腰窝，轻轻啄了啄，像是不够似的，又张开嘴把舌头伸出来色情地舔了一圈，郭子凡再也忍不住，细碎的呜咽声从嘴里漏出。夏之光终于松开了手，郭子凡的双手落在身旁，复又紧紧抓住床单，  
Alpha俯下身拢住被迫发情的Omega，细碎的吻落在头发上，就是没有照顾到后颈跳得突突的腺体。本来任由其发泄的郭子凡，现在也是满心的委屈。可是他又想，异地本就痛苦，身为艺人，更是有很多的身不由己，他的少年才19岁，而且还是那个只要碰到他的事情，就一定又变成那个固执莽撞的16岁的少年。一切都变了，一切又都没有变。  
想到这里，郭子凡强忍住滔天的情欲，用力推开Alpha，把自己的身子正过来，面对他，双手捧住对方的脸，让夏之光的眼睛看着自己，“光哥，人家只是礼节性地扶了我一下，不要想太多，嗯？”  
对方的肩膀轻轻地颤了一下，郭子凡对他的小动作太熟悉了，在夏之光的眼睛即将游离之前，暗暗加大了力气，让夏之光避无可避。闹了一晚上，被爱人点中心事，大男人的肩膀塌下去，嘴巴嘟起来，挣脱被捧住的脸，把脑袋拱进爱人的肩膀，“我就是不想别人碰你啊，你是我的，谁也不行。”  
“好好好，工作也不行。抬起头，看看我。”郭子凡把夏之光的头从肩膀处拱起来。  
“看清了吗？我眼里有谁？”  
“我。”  
夏之光迅速向前，吻住郭子凡，不留余地，照顾到每一颗贝齿，唇舌相交，交换彼此的氧气。发情中的Omega被吻得情难自禁，身体起伏的像一条溺水的鱼，他拉过夏之光的手放到自己后腰，点点对方的手指，示意向下探寻。Alpha再不客气，一把扯掉他的裤子，手探到后///穴，那里早已湿的一塌糊涂。夏之光另一只手握住郭子凡的手，示意对方环住自己的脖子，郭子凡乖乖地照做，嘴唇也不停地蹭在夏之光的脸侧。Omega甜甜的茉莉花香信息素缠绕在身边，逗引着夏之光一寸寸地开伐掠地，手指掰开娇嫩的花心，又暖又紧。  
发情期的Omega早已做好被掠夺的准备，夏之光毫不犹豫地一冲到底，在甜甜的花蕊上留下自己的海洋气息，蝴蝶的翅膀和海鸥的鸣叫纠缠在一起，经久不息。  
窗外的大雪已经停了，果然，雪天拥着爱人最是温暖。夏之光看着怀里熟睡的郭子凡这样想到。  
茉莉花香香了一夜，大海也终归平静。


End file.
